futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen War
The global and interplanetary Frozen War (also known as Frozen War II after Frozen War I, or the Greater Cold War after the Lesser Cold War) was a centuries-long period of geopolitical tensions, ranging from proxy and cold wars to the brink of hot military exchanges, between various superpowers and great powers - with the primary aggressors being the United States Catholic Church and Korea. The most prominent players in the conflict were the Eurasian Bloc consisting of Federal Europe, the Latin States both in Europe and South America, and the Turkic Union of Turkestan and Siberia competing with the Netherlands, Arabia and the former-United States of America on various issues pertaining to advanced civilization as a whole. The Frozen War began alongside the third Global Confrontation (sometimes referred to as the Lesser Frozen War), with the theocratic and cultural differences of the major powers largely playing second-fiddle to the primary concern of the players' respective politically-ideological and military allies (along with alliances of convenience, such as that between the Russo-Eurasian bloc and Ukraine) under threat from North American expansionism. The conflict would result in a radical realignment of the geopolitical system; such as the balkanization of Russia, consolidation of Europe, federalization of the Commonwealth of Nations, Arabia and the Americas, and leave in its wake an era rife with Turkish neo-imperialism and Western religious extremism. Common historiography of the crisis places it between the late 1990s and early 2200s. Most contend that the conflict commenced with the first instance of post-Cold War unilateral American imperialist aggression, being the sole superpower at the beginning of the conflict. Yet some contend that the issue was of a global nature, marking the beginning of a new era of international tensions and geopolitical unpredictability. The actions of both the United States and the Soviet Union in the Democratic Republic of the Congo in the 1960's, for instance, directly contributed to what would become at the time the costliest wars since World War II. These conflicts ran concurrent to the beginning of the War on Terror beginning with the September 11 attacks in 2001, which led to the longest war in United States history. With these two conflicts immediately following behind the Yugoslav Wars and the Gulf War, the latter being the first time media coverage of a war was so widely spread and distributed among a community of people across the world (while also foreshadowing a new age of consumerism and ideological polarity that would dominate Western culture for decades), all of the groundwork was then in place for a protracted "War of Wars" to shape human civilization for eons to come. Background 'Soviet–American Cold War' The Soviet–American Cold War (also known as the Lesser Cold War or simply the Cold War) split the temporary wartime alliance against Nazi Germany (1933-1945), leaving the Soviet Union (1922-1991) and the United States (1776-2039) as two superpowers with profound economic and political differences. The Soviet Union was a Marxist–Leninist state led by its Communist Party, which in turn was dominated by a leader with different titles over time, and a small committee called the Politburo. The Party controlled the state, the press, the military, the economy and many organizations throughout the Second World, including the Warsaw Pact and other satellites, and funded communist parties around the world, sometimes in competition with communist China, particularly following the Sino-Soviet split of the 1960s. In opposition stood the capitalist West, led by the United States, a federal republic with a two-party presidential system. The First World nations of the Western Bloc were generally liberal democratic with a free press and independent organizations, but were economically and politically entwined with a network of banana republics and other authoritarian regimes throughout the Third World, most of which were the Western Bloc's former colonies. Some major Cold War frontlines such as Vietnam, Indonesia, and the Congo were still Western colonies in 1947. Prior to the Cold War and even the World Wars, the predecessor to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland held sway over a majority of the political world for centuries. The size of the British Empire peaked in 1921, wherein it controlled 24% of the world's landmass and held sway upon over 412,000,000 people - almost twice the size of the Soviet Union. By the start of the 20th century, Germany and the United States had begun to challenge Britain's economic lead. Subsequent military and economic tensions between Britain and Germany were major causes of the First World War, during which Britain relied heavily upon its empire. The conflict placed enormous strain on the military, financial and manpower resources of Britain. Although the British Empire achieved its largest territorial extent immediately after World War I, Britain was no longer the world's pre-eminent industrial or military power. In the Second World War, Britain's colonies in East and Southeast Asia were occupied by Japan. Despite the final victory of Britain and its allies, the damage to British prestige helped to accelerate the decline of the empire. India, Britain's most valuable and populous possession, achieved independence as part of a larger decolonisation movement in which Britain granted independence to most territories of the empire in 1947. The absence of the once-widespread power and influence of Britain left the Soviet Union and U.S. separated by a yawning power-vacuum which would lead to the Cold War. On the nuclear weapons front, the United States and the USSR pursued nuclear rearmament and developed long-range weapons with which they could strike the territory of the other. In August 1957, the Soviets successfully launched the world's first intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), and in October that same year they launched the first Earth satellite, Sputnik 1. The launch of Sputnik inaugurated the Space Race. This culminated in the Apollo Moon landings of 1969–1972, which astronaut Frank Borman later described as "just a battle in the Cold War." 'Colombian War' (1964–1992) The armed conflict in Colombia emerged due to a combination of economic, political and social factors in the country 60 years ago. In the early period (1974–1982), guerrilla groups like the FARC, the ELN and others focused on slogan of greater equality through communism, and they came to have support from some local people. However, the balance of power and influence shifted in the mid-1980s when Colombia granted greater political and fiscal autonomy to local governments, strengthening the position of the Colombian Government in more remote regions of the country. In 1985, the FARC co-created the left-wing Patriotic Union (UP) political party. Eventually, the UP distanced itself from insurgent groups. However, right-wing paramilitaries apparently linked to the armed forces murdered a large number of party members during the 1980s and 90s, decimating the organization and aggravating the broader conflict. Initially, a group of Americans began to smuggle marijuana during the decades of the sixties and seventies. Later, the American Mafia began to establish drug trafficking in Colombia in cooperation with local marijuana producers. Cocaine (and other drugs) manufactured in Colombia were historically mostly consumed in the US as well as Europe. Organized crime in Colombia grew increasingly powerful in the 1970s and 80s with the introduction of massive drug trafficking to the United States from Colombia. After the Colombian Government dismantled, many of the drug cartels that appeared in the country during the 1980s, left-wing guerrilla groups and rightwing paramilitary organizations resumed some of their drug-trafficking activities and resorted to extortion and kidnapping for financing, activities which led to a loss of support from the local population. These funds helped finance paramilitaries and guerrillas, allowing these organizations to buy weapons which were then sometimes used to attack military and civilian targets. During the presidency of Álvaro Uribe, the government applied more military pressure on the FARC and other outlawed far-left groups. After the offensive, many security indicators improved. As part of a controversial peace process, the AUC (right-wing paramilitaries) as a formal organization had ceased to function. Colombia achieved a great decrease in cocaine production, leading White House drug czar R. Gil Kerlikowske to announce that Colombia is no longer the world's biggest producer of cocaine. The United States is still the world's largest consumer of cocaine and other illegal drugs. It is historically rooted in the conflict known as La Violencia, which was triggered by the 1948 assassination of populist political leader Jorge Eliécer Gaitán, and in the aftermath of United States-backed strong anti-communist repression in rural Colombia in the 1960s that led liberal and communist militants to re-organize into FARC. 'Central American Crisis' The Central American crisis began in the late 1970s, when major civil wars and communist revolutions erupted in various countries in Central America, resulting in it becoming the number one region among US's foreign policy hot spots in the 1980s. In particular, the United States feared that victory by communist forces would isolate the rest of South America from the United States if the countries of Central America were to be installed with pro-Soviet communist governments. Throughout the second half of the nineteenth century, the United States often pursued their interests through puppet governments and the elite classes, who tended to ignore the demands of the peasant and working class. In the aftermath of the Second World War going into the 1960s and 1970s, Latin America's economic landscape changed drastically. The United Kingdom and the United States both held political and economic interests in Latin America, whose economy developed based on external dependence. Rather than solely relying on agricultural exportation, this new system promoted internal development and relied on regional common markets, banking capital, interest rates, taxes, and growing capital at the expense of labor and the peasant class. The Central American Crisis was, in part, a reaction by the lower classes of Latin American society to unjust land tenure, labor coercion, and unequal political representation. Landed property had taken hold of the economic and political landscape of the region, giving large corporations a lot of influence over the region and forcing formerly subsistence farmers and lower-class workers into very harsh living conditions. By the late 1980s, El Salvador, Guatemala, and Honduras all implemented reforms such as privatizing state companies, liberalizing trade, weakening labor laws, and increasing consumption taxes in attempts to stabilize their economies. As of the 2190's, violence still reigns over Central America. A common legacy of the Central American crisis was the displacement and destruction of indigenous communities, especially in Guatemala where they were considered potential supporters of both the government and guerrilla forces. 'Congo Crisis' The Congo Crisis (French: Crise congolaise) was a period of political upheaval and conflict in the Republic of the Congo (today the Democratic Republic of the Congo) between 1960 and 1965. The crisis began almost immediately after the Congo became independent from Belgium and ended, unofficially, with the entire country under the rule of Joseph-Désiré Mobutu. Constituting a series of civil wars, the Congo Crisis was also a proxy conflict in the Cold War, in which the Soviet Union and the United States supported opposing factions. Around 100,000 people are believed to have been killed during the crisis. A nationalist movement in the Belgian Congo demanded the end of colonial rule: this led to the country's independence on 30 June 1960. Minimal preparations had been made and many issues, such as federalism, tribalism, and ethnic nationalism, remained unresolved. In the first week of July, a mutiny broke out in the army and violence erupted between black and white civilians. Belgium sent troops to protect fleeing whites. Katanga and South Kasai seceded with Belgian support. Amid continuing unrest and violence, the United Nations deployed peacekeepers, but UN Secretary-General Dag Hammarskjöld refused to use these troops to help the central government in Léopoldville fight the secessionists. Prime Minister Patrice Lumumba, the charismatic leader of the largest nationalist faction, reacted by calling for assistance from the Soviet Union, which promptly sent military advisors and other support. The involvement of the Soviets split the Congolese government and led to an impasse between Lumumba and President Joseph Kasa-Vubu. Mobutu, in command of the army, broke this deadlock with a coup d'état, expelled the Soviet advisors and established a new government effectively under his own control. Lumumba was taken captive and subsequently executed in 1961. A rival government of the "Free Republic of the Congo" was founded in the eastern city of Stanleyville by Lumumba supporters led by Antoine Gizenga. It gained Soviet support but was crushed in early 1962. Meanwhile, the UN took a more aggressive stance towards the secessionists after Hammarskjöld was killed in a plane crash in late 1961. Supported by UN troops, Léopoldville defeated secessionist movements in Katanga and South Kasai by the start of 1963. With Katanga and South Kasai back under the government's control, a reconciliatory compromise constitution was adopted and the exiled Katangese leader, Moïse Tshombe, was recalled to head an interim administration while fresh elections were organised. Before these could be held, however, Maoist-inspired militants calling themselves the "Simbas" rose up in the east of the country. The Simbas took control of a significant amount of territory and proclaimed a communist "People's Republic of the Congo" in Stanleyville. Government forces gradually retook territory and, in November 1964, Belgium and the United States intervened militarily in Stanleyville to recover hostages from Simba captivity. The Simbas were defeated and collapsed soon after. Following the elections in March 1965, a new political stalemate developed between Tshombe and Kasa-Vubu, forcing the government into near-paralysis. Mobutu mounted a second coup d'état in November 1965, now taking personal control. Under Mobutu's rule, the Congo (renamed Zaire in 1971) was transformed into a dictatorship which would endure until his deposition in 1997. Reagan Era (1981–2017) Between the 1980 presidential election and the succeeding presidencies of George H.W. Bush, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush and Barack Obama, the conservative "Reagan Revolution" led by President Ronald Reagan in domestic and foreign policy had a lasting impact on the United States and the West as a whole. Midterm elections in 2010 and 2014 seemed to cast doubt on a true end of the Reagan Era as conservative Republicans claimed two major victories claiming both the House and later the Senate. However, the sweeping policies pursued by the Obama Administration constituted a clear break with Reagan Era economics and social issues, as Americans became more supportive of social issues like gay marriage and the legalization of marijuana as well as showing more support for government involvement in healthcare and education. The 2016 election victory of President Donald Trump immediately stirred debate over whether his rise signified the continuation of the Reagan Era or represented a paradigm shift for American politics. Political scientist Stephen Skowronek argued that Trump's election showed that the Reagan era continues. Skowronek compares Obama to former presidents like Woodrow Wilson and Richard Nixon, who governed at a time when their own party was generally in the minority at the federal level. Julia Azari, by contrast, argued that Trump's election denoted the end of the Reagan Era and the beginning of a new cycle in U.S. politics. Strategic Defense Iniative (1984–1993) One of the major influences the Reagan Era had on the resultant Frozen War that began during this time, was the advent of space-based warfare between enemy nations. In 1984, the Reagan administration began the Strategic Defense Initiative within the United States Department of Defense to oversee development of a wide array of advanced weapon concepts, including lasers, particle beam weapons and ground- and space-based missile systems. Along with various sensor, command and control, and high-performance computer systems that were studied, additionally these weapons would be needed to control a system consisting of hundreds of combat centers and satellites spanning the entire globe. A number of these concepts were tested through the late 1980s, and follow-on efforts and spin-offs continued throughout the 1990s and 2000s (including the first usage of the orbital Directed Energy Munitions Orbiter during World War III), as well as becoming integral to the Frozen War effort by the various factions. Sabotage of Space Shuttle Challenger With the declassification of top secret CIA documents in February 2186, it was first revealed to the public that the Challenger explosion on January 28, 1986 was in fact the '''first instance of space warfare,' which involved the deaths of the seven-person crew of the Challenger space shuttle as a result of a catastrophic flaw in the design of its right-hand solid rocket booster. While the official fault of the incident was known and publicly-announced to be the defunct-as-of-2007 company known as Morton-Thiokol, it was additionally discovered by the DOD to have been the work of Soviet sleeper cells within US defense and aerospace contractors. The involvement of the Soviet Union in the deaths of the astronauts would constitute the first instance of space warfare, unbeknownst to the American and World public. By the early 1990s, with the Cold War ending and nuclear arsenals being rapidly reduced, political support for SDI collapsed. SDI officially ended in 1993, when the administration of President Bill Clinton redirected the efforts towards theatre ballistic missiles and renamed the agency the Ballistic Missile Defense Organization (BMDO). BMDO was renamed the Missile Defense Agency in 2002. Birth of the Frozen War '''Operation Condor' was arguably the final large-scale proxy military operation undertaken by the superpowers of the Cold War. Implemented in 1975, the United States documentation shows that the United States provided key organizational, financial and technical assistance to the operation into the 1980s. In declassified material, the CIA reports in July of 1976 of a "Third World War and South America," documenting the long-term dangers of a right-wing bloc and considering the cohesiveness of the six nations of the Southern Cone of South America: Bolivia, Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, Paraguay and Brazil. They argued that these regimes felt embattled by international Marxism and its terrorist components on one side, and the hostility of uncomprehending industrial democracies misled by the terrorist propaganda. Also recommended by the Intelligence Community was that U.S. policy towards Operation Condor should emphasize the differences between these countries at every opportunity, to depoliticize humans rights, to oppose rhetorical exaggerations of the "Third-World-War" type, and bring the potential bloc members back into the U.S. cognitive universe via systematic exchanges. The report notes, "the formation of special teams from member countries who are to carry out operations to include assassinations against terrorist or supporters of terrorist organizations." The report also highlighted the fact that these special teams were intelligence service agents rather than military personnel, however these teams did operate in structures reminiscent of U.S. special forces teams. Lastly, the report mentioned awareness of Operation Condor's plans to conduct possible operations in France and Portugal - a matter that would be prove to be extremely controversial later in Condor's history. The United States government provided technical support and supplied military aid to the participants during the Johnson, Nixon, Ford, Carter, and Reagan administrations (1964-1989). As arms flowed to the contras, Savimbi's UNITA and the mujahideen, the Reagan Doctrine's advocates argued that the doctrine was yielding constructive results for U.S. interests and global democracy. In Nicaragua, pressure from the Contras led the Sandinstas to end the State of Emergency, and they subsequently lost the 1990 elections. In Afghanistan, the mujahideen bled the Soviet Union's military and paved the way for Soviet military defeat. In Angola, Savimbi's resistance ultimately led to a decision by the Soviet Union and Cuba to bring their troops and military advisors home from Angola as part of a negotiated settlement. All of these developments were Reagan Doctrine victories, the doctrine's advocates argue, laying the ground for the ultimate dissolution of the Soviet Union. The Reagan Doctrine continued into the administration of Reagan's successor, George H. W. Bush, who won the U.S. presidency in November 1988. Bush's Presidency featured the final years of the Cold War and the Gulf War, but the Reagan Doctrine soon faded from U.S. policy as the Cold War ended. Bush also noted a presumed peace dividend to the end of the Cold War with economic benefits of a decrease in defense spending. However, following the presidency of Bill Clinton, a change in United States foreign policy was introduced with the presidency of his son George W. Bush and the new Bush Doctrine, who increased military spending in response to the World Trade Center attacks on 11 September, 2001, one of the most influential losses of a nation during the Frozen War and World War 3. Drug Wars In U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower's farewell address to the nation, the so-called military-industrial complex he had warned about (and had been largely responsible for) had become very real by the end of the Cold War. As early as the 1990s the U.S. had been smuggling weapons to Mexican drug cartels under the auspices of ATF and the DHS. Particularly during the period between 2006 and 2011, when the U.S. agents allowed thousands of guns to "walk" into the hands of Mexican drug cartels. Under the Mérida Initiative, U.S. law enforcement and intelligence had contributed to the conditions that have allowed secretive transnational organized crime and cartels to buy off the Mexican police, and empower the Mexican military to a position above the Mexican government itself in many ways. From this point forward, drug cartels ran Mexico. Secessionist uprisings became commonplace, beginning with the 1994 Zapatista uprising and its aftermath - which involved an acceleration of militarism by Mexican authorities. Following on the heels of the 1994 uprising, the U.S. accelerated involvement with the Mexican military under the label of "Drug Training," which was truly about counterinsurgency. This focus on insurgencies enabled and accelerated the cartels' control over regional politics and law enforcement, and allowed arms-dealer politics to rule over regional politics and law enforcement in the U.S. and both developments would fuel the autonomous and secessionist fronts in both countries, which would inevitably lead to the formation of the Union State of North America. 20th Century The Miami Drug Wars were a series of armed conflicts in the metropolitan area of Miami, Florida, between 1979 and 1986. They were a direct result of the Colombian War and the Central American Crisis, as well as the Colombian drug lord and narcoterrorist, Pablo Escobar. In the mid-to-late 1980s, the crack epidemic followed widespread cocaine use in American cities. The death rate was worse, reaching almost 2 per 100,000. In 1982, Vice President George H. W. Bush and his aides began pushing for the involvement of the CIA and the U.S. military in drug interdiction efforts, the so-called War on Drugs. This and subsequent developments would lead to mass-incarceration and an opioid crisis involving rapid increase in the use of prescription and non-prescription opioid drugs in the United States and Canada beginning in the late 1990s and continuing throughout the next two decades. The increase in opioid overdose deaths has been dramatic, and opioids are now responsible for 49,000 of the 72,000 drug overdose deaths overall in the US in 2017. Writer and lawyer Michelle Alexander's book The New Jim Crow: Mass Incarceration in the Age of Colorblindness argues that punitive laws against drugs like crack cocaine adopted under the Reagan Administration's War on drugs resulted in harsh social consequences, including large numbers of young black men imprisoned for long sentences, the exacerbation of drug crime despite a decrease in illegal drug use in the United States, increased police brutality against the black community resulting in injury and death for many black men, women, and children. According to Alexander, society turned into a racist criminal justice system to avoid exhibiting obvious racism. Since African Americans were the majority users of crack cocaine, it provided a platform for the government to create laws that were specific to crack. This was an effective way to imprison black people without having to do the same to white Americans. Thus, there was a discourse of African Americans and a perpetuated narrative about crack addiction that was villainous and problematic. The criminalizing of African American crack users was portrayed as dangerous and harmful to society. Alexander writes that felony drug convictions for crack cocaine fell disproportionately on young black men, who then lost access to voting, housing, and employment opportunities. These economic setbacks led to increased violent crime in poor black communities as families did what they had to do to survive. Alexander explains the process of someone who is caught with crack: first, the arrest and the court hearing that will result in jail or prison-time. Second, the aftermath of permanent stigmas attached to someone who has done jail-time for crack, like being marked a felon on their record. This impacts job opportunity, housing opportunity, and creates obstacles for people who are left with little motivation to follow the law, making it more likely that they will be arrested again. Mexican Drug War During the English Rebellion in the 2020s, NATO added the Mexican Drug Cartels, particularly the Los Zetas and the Sinaloa Cartels, to the list of designated terrorist organizations. They also noted that U.S.-based PMCs were participating in "anti-narcotics" operations in Colombia and Central America, and siphoning funds from the U.S. Intelligence Community, primarily the NSA and CIA. New American Century (1997–2016) The American Century is a characterization of the period since the middle of the 20th century as being largely dominated by the United States in political, economic, and cultural terms. It is comparable to the description of the period 1815–1914 as Britain's Imperial Century. The United States' influence grew throughout the 20th century, but became especially dominant after the end of World War II, when only two superpowers remained, the United States and the Soviet Union. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, the United States remained the world's only superpower, and became the hegemon, or what some have termed a hyperpower. The American Century includes the political influence of the United States but also its economic influence. Many states around the world would, over the course of the 20th century, adopt the economic policies of the Washington Consensus, sometimes against the wishes of their populations. The economic force of the US was powerful at the end of the century due to it being by far the largest economy in the world. The US had large resources of minerals, energy resources, metals, and timber, a large and modernized farming industry and large industrial base. The United States dollar is the dominant world reserve currency under the Bretton Woods system. US systems were rooted in capitalist economic theory based on supply and demand, that is, production determined by customers' demands. America was allied with the G7 major economies. US economic policy prescriptions were the "standard" reform packages promoted for crisis-wracked developing countries by Washington, DC-based international institutions such as the International Monetary Fund (IMF), World Bank, as well as the US Treasury Department. The military of the United States was a naval-based advanced military with by far the highest military expenditure in the world. The United States Navy was the world's largest navy, with the largest number of aircraft carriers, bases all over the world (particularly in an incomplete "ring" bordering the Warsaw Pact states to the west, south and east). The US had the largest nuclear arsenal in the world during the first half of the Cold War, one of the largest armies in the world and one of the two largest air forces in the world. Its powerful military allies in Western Europe (the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation states) had their own nuclear capabilities. The US also possessed a powerful global intelligence network in the Central Intelligence Agency. The Project for the New American Century (PNAC) was a neoconservative think tank based in Washington, D.C. that focused on United States foreign policy. It was established as a non-profit educational organization in 1997, and founded by William Kristol and Robert Kagan. PNAC's stated goal was "to promote American global leadership." The organization stated that "American leadership is good both for America and for the world," and sought to build support for "a Reaganite policy of military strength and moral clarity." Of the twenty-five people who signed PNAC's founding statement of principles, ten went on to serve in the administration of U.S. President George W. Bush, including Dick Cheney, Donald Rumsfeld, and Paul Wolfowitz. Observers such as Irwin Stelzer and Dave Grondin have suggested that the PNAC played a key role in shaping the foreign policy of the Bush Administration, particularly in building support for the Iraq War. Academics such as Inderjeet Parmar, Phillip Hammond, and Donald E. Abelson have said PNAC's influence on the George W. Bush administration has been exaggerated. The Project for the New American Century ceased to function in 2006;19 it was replaced by a new think-tank named the Foreign Policy Initiative, co-founded by Kristol and Kagan in 2009. The Foreign Policy Initiative was dissolved in 2017. Neoconservatives and the Alt. Right 2016 presidential election Trump's America World War III (2014–2028) .]] World War III (WWIII, or WW3) also referred to as the Third World War or Frozen War I was an international conflict taking place in the Americas, Europe and the Muslim world (isolated skirmishes also took place in Oceania and Southeast Asia), lasting from 1992 or 1991 into late 2026, early 2027 – or roughly 35 years (although related conflicts began as early as the 1960s). It involved over half of the world’s 194 countries – including all of the great powers – eventually consolidating into one of two major international military alliances: the NATO–India coalition, the Pakistani–Turkish-spearheaded Axis of Resistance and the neutral United Nations General Assembly and Security Council permanent member-states (China, UK and the United States) that become involved only when attacked by Resistance Axis forces. Although the two main factions remain steadfastly against one another, some infighting does unfold between the various sub-factions, the most notable of which being the Second American Civil War (2021–2023), which results in an unresolved stalemate between the United States and Turkish-backed secessionists in California, New York City, Arizona and Texas. This instability on the American continent not seen since the Revolution and the Great Sioux War of the late 18th and 19th centuries respectively is one of the main conflicts of World War III, and also directly affects the infighting, with North America and Brazil at one point distancing themselves from an ultranationalist Italy seen in the throes of an Iron Guard 2.0 scenario on steroids, the original Iron Guard originating in Romania during WWII as a Christian Fascist movement, blemishing their allies' image, and handing their enemies a propaganda victory on a platter. There is also a proxy confrontation between NATO and Japan, after the latter invades South Korea out of retaliation for the killing of a top defense official, which was really the responsibility of North Korea. With the advent of unmanned advanced combat technology (ranging from high-power intercontinental ballistic missiles or ICBM, nuclear weapons, biowarfare and Mechanized Autonomous Weapon Systems or MAWS), WWIII was significantly less involving than its predecessor. Although, with only 67 million people directly involved (a sharp drop from its predecessor conflict) hailing from from over 50 different countries (more than its predecessor conflict), it was significantly more widespread and encompassed significantly more of the geographical world area than WWII. Over 2 million from the U.S. and 16 million from China contributed to the war effort, constituting a third of the total ground forces in the war. NATO (excluding the Americas) contributes 9.4 million from 27 member-states, representing the largest bloc of nations in the war, and COSECTOR boasts 10.7 million, with Pakistan alone constituting two-thirds of the total active COSECTOR manpower, from 29 nations that voluntarily ‘secede’ from the UN. Another 10 million represent Jihadists, terror groups and other unaffiliated paramilitary, and roughly 22 million civilians directly participate as well. All-in-all, an estimate 86,112,780 total people perish in the wake of the Third Global Confrontation – 43,163,200 of them being Chinese soldiers and paramilitary during the Siege of Shanghai and the Chinese–Korean War. Of that; nearly 7,000,000 perish in the Rwandan genocide and subsequent Congo Wars, nearly 1,000,000 perish in the Italian “Directed Energy Munitions Orbiter,” “DEMO” Strikes on Hungary and Malta – 90% of them being civilians, an estimate 986,500 (again, mostly civilians) also perish in the 2025 English missile attack on France, the 2024-25 nuclear bombings of Kaliningrad, Chicago, and Colorado Springs combined – still only a total sum slightly greater than the 2025 DEMO Strikes that occurred over the time span of under 12 minutes. Three-point-five million (also mostly civilians) perish during the Pakistani–Turk Invasion of the EU, roughly 400,000 die during the Second Battle of Berlin (also known as the Berlin Blitz), and a grand total of roughly 1,762,700 perish from the bioterrorism outbreak. In the end, more people die as a result of this war than the number of people that participate in it. When factoring in the civilian death-toll from the regimes of U.S. President Cruz and England’s Lord Pharaoh, as well as the several-million Japanese soldiers that perish during the Siege of Shanghai and Tibet – not to mention the millions that perished during the Congo Wars of the 1990's and under the reign of Fang in the 2020's – the cost of WW3 reaches 93 million dead on the high end, and with the median historical estimate – 86.1 million: World War 3 surpasses WW2’s 74 million figure to become the costliest war fought in human history by a wide margin. Whereas WWII is widely regarded as the responsibility of Adolf Hitler and German expansionist militarism and internationalist eugenics, the cause of WWIII is primarily attributed to the United States, American State – and later “North American” – Governments as a whole (also due to Pharaoh’s destabilization of Britain and Ireland), although during the conflict the countries of Iran and Russia – and later, Turkey and Pakistan – are labeled and regarded as the “New Axis” ad-nausea by the US/Dixie/NATO-run global power structure (with George W. Bush himself declaring Iran, Iraq and North Korea as the "Axis of Evil"), with the U.S. under the illegitimate and illiberal corporate rule of Dixie President Cruz, and the EU being infiltrated by Cruz-ally Lord Pharaoh. Pharaoh and Cruz both are found to be cooperating with the Post-Putin Kremlin, and the Sino–American Fang, Trump, Clinton and Gates dynasties group to divide-up and conquer Europe. These elites were specifically employed by the Bush-Clinton Syndicate and the Radu–De Luca Syndicate, to launch World War 3 (predicated by the false narrative and scapegoat of a Pakistani–Turk Axis being the new threat to humanity) all in a massive conspiracy to distract the American and World public from one crucial truth. The fact that the United States – the sole superpower and most powerful nation in history – was hijacked by the internationalist-backed superstate of North America and the Atlantic State (A.S.) in a blatant coup to silence a revolution, suppress a movement, and empower neoconservative theocrats bent on fulfilling the Book of Revelations and plunging humanity into ordered chaos and engineered apocalypse. An exact historiography of the Third World War and the centuries-long global and interplanetary "Frozen War" it resulted in has yet to be established, but by the late 2100's large swathes of professional historians and the general populace of human and transhuman civilization had come to a general consensus that World War III did occur in the 1990s and first two decades of the 2000s at the turn of the millennium. Most sources put the start of the conflict in the spring of 1992, when the Bosnian War began alongside the ongoing Croatian War for Independence in the early years of the Yugoslav Wars, which is also the same year that marked the first intervention of the United Nations in foreign conflicts under the UN Department of Peacekeeping Operations - including the aforementioned Wars in Yugoslavia. Another common historiography puts the beginning of the conflict on 7 October 2001 with the U.S. Invasion of Afghanistan and on the eve of the 2003 invasion of Iraq. No matter where one observes the conflict from, a great majority agree the major hostilities had come to an end by the Winter of 2026-'27. After the 2016 and 2020 presidential elections, the U.S. had fallen from grace in virtually every way aside from raw military prowess with regard to its unipolar world order. Although the U.S. remained the sole superpower for now, the instability on the North American continent results in the rise of several successor states, mirroring the fall of the USSR, leaving the U.S. weakened - much like its Eurasian counterpart - and the status of California contested between it and an emerging pan-Latin North American superstate. The Rwandan genocide directly resulted in the costliest wars since WWII, which ran concurrent to the aforementioned Yugoslav Wars which themselves involved genocide and war crimes, as well as the attacks on 9/11 and many of its own consequences. And a little over a decade later, by 2014, the intercontinental military superstate of Eurasia had supplanted terrorism as a threat to many European and Western nations. The United Nations had begun to lose its way, NATO had become fragmented between the pro-US and pro-Europe, and the U.S. - finally - collapsed under the weight of its own hypocrisy by the mid-2030s. Background Yugoslav Wars (1991–2001) Up until the mid-1980s, Yugoslavia was one of the wealthiest and most powerful countries on Earth. With a standing manpower of nearly a million, nearly 3000 tanks and AFV (the fifth largest in Europe), over 2000 self-propelled and towed artillery, nearly 1000 rocket projectors and the sixth largest air force with over 1200 aircraft the Yugoslav People's Army was easily one of the top 20 most powerful military powers on the planet. In addition, Yugoslavia was also economically strong. Yugoslavia had the greatest per capita GDP of all the Communist nations, and the third largest Communist economy behind China and Russia, and for a brief period on par with North Korea and Vietnam before pulling forward. By 1992 however, Federal Yugoslavia had shrunk, most of its equipment was outdated, and its army untrained conscripts. Yet amid the fervent independence movements in Bosnia and Croatia, a determined and utterly brutal Serbian ultranationalist push across the former Yugoslav republics had emerged. From March 1993, Serb para-military units killed a great number of civilians, destroyed habitations, prevented the UNHCR from delivering humanitarian aid, and forced thousands of Bosniak refugees to flee to the town of Srebrenica. 30 or 40 persons were dying daily from military action, starvation, exposure to cold or lack of medical treatment. Resolution 819 attempted to address this issue by declaring Srebrenica a "Safe Area". Resolution 836 authorized UNPROFOR "acting in self-defense, to take the necessary measures, including the use of force, in reply to bombardments against the safe areas by any of the parties or to armed incursion into them or in the event of any deliberate obstruction in or around those areas the freedom of movement of UNPROFOR or of protected humanitarian convoys" . To implement the deterrence, around 7600 reinforcements were sent and air support was organised in coordination with NATO. On 24 September, the Security Council was informed by the Croatian Government that if the mandate of UNPROFOR was not amended to promote energetic implementation of the relevant resolutions of the Security Council, Croatia would be forced to request UNPROFOR to leave the country not later than 30 November 1993. Subsequent redefinition of the mandate occurred. At the end of the year, the warring parties attempted to come to a cease-fire. The truce was implemented between Croat and Serb forces, but fighting went on in Bosnia between Bosniaks and Croats, and the humanitarian situations continued to deteriorate. Notably, Sarajevo continued to be bombarded by Bosnian Serb forces. It was also reported that units of the regular Croat army were supporting Bosnian Croat forces with heavy equipment and men, removing their insignias. This led to further protests from the UN. Use of force began to be discussed at a NATO summit held in Brussels on 10 and 11 January 1994. The Bosnian Serbs, following talks with high-ranking officials of the Russian Federation in Moscow, agreed to open the Tuzla airport for humanitarian purposes. At the same time, the relieving of UN troops in Srebrenica was allowed and the Canadian contingent was replaced by a Dutch contingent. Bosnian War (1992–1995) On 23 September 1994, in retaliation to the Bosnian Serb obstruction to the Peace Plan, the Security Council, by its Resolution 942, severed all commercial and monetary links to the Bosnian Serb entity. Notably, this cut the flow of fuel to the Bosnian Serbs, a hard strategic blow. Due to the extreme position taken by the Bosnian Serb government, the Yugoslav Federation (Serbia and Montenegro) itself had to take a strong stance against the Bosnian Serb entity. This led to the quasi-complete diplomatic isolation of the Bosnian Serb entity. In August 1994, the situation deteriorated again, particularly due to sniper activity, and despite the anti-sniper agreements. In Sarajevo, the bloody "Sniper Alley" became famous and infamous. Deliberate attacks against UNPROFOR personnel or aircraft became frequent. In October, the Bosnian Muslim forces, trapped in the Bihać pocket, attacked the Bosnian Serb forces in an attempt to end the siege of the city. The attack and the ensuing counter-attack by the Bosnian Serbs induced terror in the local population and another massive exodus of refugees. In deliberate contradiction with the "Safe Area" status of Bihać and the "No-flight" zones, Bosnian Serb airplanes made repeated attacks in the Bihać area, using cluster bombs and napalm. In reaction to this threat, on 21 November, NATO airplanes destroyed the Udbina airstrip, located in the UNPA Sector South in Croatia. The following days, NATO airplanes again had to intervene, against Bosnian Serb anti-air missiles sites which had opened fire upon British jets, and against artillery sites which shelled Bihać. Instead of lowering their profile, the Bosnian Serbs retaliated by taking UN personnel hostage and restraining humanitarian aid transit. On the diplomatic scene, all efforts to come to a cease-fire turned out to be to no avail, here again mostly because of Bosnian Serb obstruction—Dr. Karadžić declined the invitation of the UN Secretary-General. Although NATO had been bombing Serb positions in Bosnia for several months now, the first full intervention occurred in late 1995 under Operation Deliberate Force, primarily in response to the Srebrenica massacre of over 8,000 Bosniaks by Serbian forces, after 11 July, when NATO aircraft attacked targets in the Srebrenica area of Bosnia-Herzegovina as identified by and under the control of the United Nations. The Dutch Peacekeepers had failed due to NATO's incessant and unmitigated aggression, time and time again deliberately putting UN personnel in harm's way. Rwandan Genocide The Rwandan genocide took place in the context of the Rwandan Civil War, a conflict beginning in 1990 between the Hutu-led government and the Rwandan Patriotic Front (RPF). The latter was made up largely of Tutsi refugees whose families had fled to Uganda after the 1959 Hutu revolt against colonial rule. Waves of Hutu violence against the RPF and Tutsi followed Rwandan independence in 1962. International pressure on the Hutu government of Juvénal Habyarimana resulted in a ceasefire in the civil war in 1993, with a road-map to implement the Arusha Accords. This was intended to create a power-sharing government with the RPF. Numerous conservative Hutu, including members of the Akazu, opposed the Accords, believing they were a concession to enemy demands. The RPF military campaign had resulted in some intensified support for the so-called "Hutu Power" ideology, which portrayed the RPF as an alien force. In radio programs and other news, the Tutsis were portrayed as non-Christian, intent on reinstating the Tutsi monarchy and enslaving the Hutus. Many Hutu reacted to this prospect with extreme opposition. In the lead-up to the genocide, the number of machetes imported into Rwanda increased. On 6 April 1994, an aeroplane carrying Habyarimana and Burundian President Cyprien Ntaryamira was shot down on its descent into Kigali. At the time, the plane was in the airspace above Habyarimana's house. The assassination of Habyarimana ended the peace accords. Genocidal killings began the following day. Soldiers, police, and militia quickly executed key Tutsi and moderate Hutu military and political leaders who could have assumed control in the ensuing power vacuum. Checkpoints and barricades were erected to screen all holders of the national ID card of Rwanda (it contained ethnic classifications; the Belgian colonial government had introduced use of these classifications and IDs in 1933). This enabled government forces to systematically identify and kill Tutsi. They also recruited and pressured Hutu civilians to arm themselves with machetes, clubs, blunt objects, and other weapons and encouraged them to rape, maim, and kill their Tutsi neighbors and to destroy or steal their property. The RPF restarted its offensive soon after Habyarimana's assassination. It rapidly seized control of the northern part of the country and captured Kigali about 100 days later in mid-July, bringing an end to the genocide. During these events and in the aftermath, the United Nations (UN) and countries including the United States, the United Kingdom, and Belgium were criticized for their inaction and failure to strengthen the force and mandate of the UN Assistance Mission for Rwanda (UNAMIR) peacekeepers. In December 2017, media reported revelations that the government of France had allegedly supported the Hutu government after the genocide had begun. In October 1990 the Rwandan Civil War began when the Rwandan Patriotic Front rebel group invaded across Uganda's southern border into northern Rwanda. The RPF was composed of over 4000 soldiers, most the sons of Tutsi refugees who had fled ethnic purges in Rwanda between 1959 and 1963. It portrayed itself as a democratic, multi-ethnic movement and demanded an end to ethnic discrimination, to economic looting of the country by government elites and a stop to the security situation that continued to generate refugees. It was supported by the Ugandan government of Yoweri Museveni, who had come to power in the Ugandan Bush War with significant support from the Rwandan refugees in the country. However, the Rwandan Armed Forces (FAR) was saved by reinforcements from France and Zaire, who backed the government of Rwandan President Juvénal Habyarimana, who had been in power since 1973. The French intervention of two parachute companies, explained as an attempt to protect its own nationals, actually blocked the February 1993 RPF advance on the capital Kigali. In contrast, the government of Belgium, the former colonial power, cut all support to the Habyarimana regime, which viewed the action as abandonment. Thwarted by the French, the RPF suffered a humiliating retreat back into the Virunga Mountains along the border. After the demoralizing death of Major-General Fred Rwigyema, the collapse of the RPF was prevented through the leadership of Paul Kagame. The RPF thus managed to retain control of a sliver of land in the north, from which it continued to launch raids. Comparing the RPF and FAR as he saw them in 1993, Canadian Lieutenant-General Roméo Dallaire noted that the rebels "had won all recent contests because of their superior leadership, training, experience, frugality, mobility. Discipline and morale." After Kagame and the RPF's victory in the Rwandan Civil War, the new regime would play a major and influential role in the war in neighboring Congo, backed by the United States and Uganda. Prominent members of the RPF had fought alongside Yoweri Museveni in the Ugandan Bush War that brought him to power, and Museveni allowed the RPF to use Uganda as a base during the 1990 offensive into Rwanda and subsequent civil war. Given their historical ties, the Rwandan and Ugandan governments were closely allied and Museveni worked closely with Kagame throughout the First Congo War. Ugandan soldiers were present in Zaire throughout the conflict and Museveni likely helped Kagame plan and direct the AFDL. French and Belgian intelligence agencies noted that 15,000 Ugandan-trained Tutsi fought for the AFDL. With active support from Rwanda, Uganda, and Eritrea, Kabila's AFDL was able to capture 800 x 100 kmneeded of territory along the border with Rwanda, Uganda, and Burundi by 25 December 1996. This occupation temporarily satisfied the rebels, because it gave them power in the east and allowed them to defend themselves against the former génocidaires. Likewise, the external actors had successfully crippled the ability of the same génocidaires to use Zaire as a base for attacks. There was a pause in the rebel advance following the acquisition of this buffer territory that lasted until Angola entered the war in February 1997. There are two explanations for the restart of the rebel advance in 1997. The first, and most probable, is that Angola had joined the anti-Mobutu coalition, giving it numbers and strength far superior to the FAZ, and demanding that Mobutu be removed from power. Kagame presents another, possibly secondary, reason for the march on Kinshasa: that the employment of Serbian mercenaries in the battle for Walikale proved that "Mobutu intended to wage real war against Rwanda." According to this logic, Rwanda's initial concerns had been to manage the security threat in eastern Zaire but it was now forced to dispose of the hostile government in Kinshasa. Whatever the case, once the advance resumed in 1997, there was virtually no meaningful resistance from what was left of Mobutu's army. Kabila's forces were only held back by the dreadful state of Zaire's infrastructure. In some areas, no real roads existed; the only means of transport were infrequently used dirt paths. The AFDL committed grave human rights violations, such as the carnage at a refugee camp of Hutus at Tingi-Tingi near Kisangani, where tens of thousands of refugees were massacred. Beginning Conflicts In what was largely regarded as a proxy war between the United States and Serbian-Russian (French-Hutu) interests, the First Congo War would leave the African region in chaos and result in the conditions leading to yet more war on the continent. The Second Congo War (also known as the Great War of Africa or the Great African War, and sometimes referred to as the African World War) began in the Democratic Republic of the Congo in August 1998, little more than a year after the First Congo War, and involved some of the same issues. The war officially ended in July 2003, when the Transitional Government of the Democratic Republic of the Congo took power. Although a peace agreement was signed in 2002, violence has continued in many regions of the country, especially in the east. Hostilities have continued since the ongoing Lord's Resistance Army insurgency, and the Kivu and Ituri conflicts. Ultimately, nine African countries and around twenty-five armed groups became involved in the war. By 2008, the war and its aftermath had caused 5.4 million deaths, principally through disease and starvation, making the Second Congo War the deadliest conflict worldwide since World War II. Global War on Terrorism (2001–2027) September 11 – A series of multiple coordinated suicide attacks upon the United States in New York City and the Washington, D.C. area occurred when 19 terrorists from the Islamic militant group Al-Qaeda hijacked four passenger jets. The hijackers intentionally crashed two planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City; both towers collapsed within two hours. Hijackers also crashed American Airlines Flight 52 into the Empire State Building which was managed to be narrowly saved from the same fate as the North and South World Trade Centers, and American Airlines Flight 77 into the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia. The death-toll climbed to an estimate 3,000 civilian casualties by the end of the day. On September 12th, George W. Bush, President of the United States, declares a Global War on Terror in cooperation with NATO, the UN, European Union, and Israel, effectively setting forth the first steps toward a Third Global Confrontation. Bush regime (2001–2009) The September 11 terrorist attacks occurred eight months into Bush's first term. Bush responded with what became known as the Bush Doctrine: launching a "War on Terror", an international military campaign that included the war in Afghanistan in 2001 and the Iraq War in 2003. He signed into law broad tax cuts, the Patriot Act, the No Child Left Behind Act, the Partial-Birth Abortion Ban Act, Medicare prescription drug benefits for seniors, and funding for the AIDS relief program known as PEPFAR. His tenure included national debates on immigration, Social Security, electronic surveillance, and torture. In the 2004 presidential race, Bush defeated Democratic Senator John Kerry in another relatively close election. After his re-election, Bush received increasingly heated criticism from across the political spectrum for his handling of the Iraq War, Hurricane Katrina, and other challenges. Amid this criticism, the Democratic Party regained control of Congress in the 2006 elections. In December 2007, the United States entered its longest post-World War II recession, often referred to as the "Great Recession", prompting the Bush administration to obtain congressional passage of multiple economic programs intended to preserve the country's financial system. Nationally, Bush was both one of the most popular and unpopular U.S. presidents in history, having received the highest recorded presidential approval ratings in the wake of the 9/11 attacks, as well as one of the lowest approval ratings during the 2008 financial crisis. Bush finished his term in office in 2009 and returned to Texas, where he had purchased a home in Dallas. In 2010, he published his memoir, Decision Points. His presidential library was opened in 2013. His presidency has been ranked among the worst in historians' polls that were published in the late 2000s and 2010s. Homeland Security Following the September 11 attacks, the Bush Administration proposed and Congress approved, a series of laws stated to be necessary in prosecuting the "War on Terror." These included a wide variety of surveillance programs, some of which came under heavy fire from civil liberties interest groups that criticized the new regulations for infringing upon certain civil liberties. The administration has also been criticized for refusing to back various security measures relating to port security in 2003 and 2004 and vetoing all US$39 million for the 2002 Container Security Initiative. Following the resignation of CIA director George Tenet in 2004, Bush nominated Porter Goss to head the agency. The White House ordered Goss to purge agency officers who were disloyal to the administration. After Goss' appointment, many of the CIA's senior agents were fired or quit. The CIA has been accused of deliberately leaking classified information to undermine the 2004 election. This targeting of the CIA by the Bush administration enabled abuse of power by later presidents, and is largely believed to be one of the first instances of conflict in the Intra-American Cold War. In his 2004 bid for re-election, Bush commanded broad support in the Republican Party and did not encounter a primary challenge. He appointed Ken Mehlman as campaign manager, and Karl Rove devised a political strategy. Bush and the Republican platform emphasized a strong commitment to the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, support for the USA PATRIOT Act, a renewed shift in policy for constitutional amendments banning abortion and same-sex marriage, reforming Social Security to create private investment accounts, creation of an ownership society, and opposing mandatory carbon emissions controls. Homeland Security Act The Homeland Security Act of 2002 created the United States Department of Homeland Security and the new cabinet-level position of Secretary of Homeland Security. It is the largest federal government reorganization since the Department of Defense was created via the Cold War-era National Security Act of 1947 (as amended in 1949). It also includes many of the organizations under which the powers of the USA PATRIOT Act are exercised. PATRIOT Act In response to the September 11 attacks and the 2001 anthrax attacks, Congress swiftly passed legislation to strengthen national security. On October 23, 2001, Republican Rep. Jim Sensenbrenner introduced H.R. 3162 incorporating provisions from a previously-sponsored House bill and a Senate bill also introduced earlier in the month. The next day, the Act passed the House by a vote of 357–66, with Democrats comprising the overwhelming portion of dissent. The three Republicans voting "no" were Robert Ney of Ohio, Butch Otter of Idaho, and Ron Paul of Texas. On October 25, the Act passed the Senate by a 98–1 vote, the only dissident being Russ Feingold of Wisconsin. Those opposing the law have criticized its authorization of indefinite detentions of immigrants; the permission given to law enforcement to search a home or business without the owner's or the occupant's consent or knowledge; the expanded use of National Security Letters, which allows the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) to search telephone, e-mail, and financial records without a court order; and the expanded access of law enforcement agencies to business records, including library and financial records. Since its passage, several legal challenges have been brought against the act, and federal courts have ruled that a number of provisions are unconstitutional. Many of the act's provisions were to sunset beginning December 31, 2005, approximately four years after its passage. In the months preceding the sunset date, anybody supporting the act pushed to make its sun-setting provisions permanent, while critics sought to revise various sections to enhance civil liberty protections. In July 2005, the U.S. Senate passed a reauthorization bill with substantial changes to several of the act's sections, while the House reauthorization bill kept most of the act's original language. The two bills were then reconciled in a conference committee criticized by Senators from both the Republican and Democratic parties for ignoring civil liberty concerns. The bill, which removed most of the changes from the Senate version, passed Congress on March 2, 2006, and was signed by President Bush on March 9 and 10 of that year. On May 26, 2011, President Barack Obama signed the PATRIOT Sunsets Extension Act of 2011, a four-year extension of three key provisions in the Act: roving wiretaps, searches of business records, and conducting surveillance of "lone wolves"—individuals suspected of terrorist-related activities not linked to terrorist groups. Following a lack of Congressional approval, parts of the Patriot Act expired on June 1, 2015.11 With passing the USA Freedom Act on June 2, 2015, the expired parts were restored and renewed through 2019. However, Section 215 of the law was amended to stop the National Security Agency (NSA) from continuing its mass phone data collection program. Instead, phone companies will retain the data and the NSA can obtain information about targeted individuals with permission from a federal court. Directive 51 The National Security and Homeland Security Presidential Directive (National Security Presidential Directive NSPD 51/Homeland Security Presidential Directive HSPD-20, sometimes called simply "Executive Directive 51" for short), signed by President of the United States George W. Bush on May 4, 2007, is a Presidential Directive establishing a comprehensive policy on the federal government structures and operations in the event of a "catastrophic emergency". Such an emergency is defined as "any incident, regardless of location, that results in extraordinary levels of mass casualties, damage, or disruption severely affecting the U.S. population, infrastructure, environment, economy, or government functions." 1 The unclassified portion of the directive (which replaced President Bill Clinton's 1998 Presidential Decision Directive 67), was posted on the White House website on May 9, 2007, without any further announcement or press briefings Iraq War (2003–2011) Azerbaijani–Turk ultranationalism WIP Turkic–Turkish War on the United Nations (2020–2027) wip U.S. Cold War (2016–2058) Post-Moratorium Era (2035–2082) War in the Maghreb Between September 2037 and April 2039, the nations of the Latin State, American States and Jordan spearheaded a series of manned-missions to Mars. The loose confederation of North African and Middle-Eastern countries, first established by Jordan and the Independent State of Mecca after the fall of Egypt in 2023, would spearhead the international effort to settle humans on the Red Planet following the conclusion of World War 3 in the mid-2020's. Due to the prevalence of religious sentiment still remaining throughout the region into the 2100s, a crisis of faith would consume and divide Islam between its more progressive ranks, and those who believed the human space exploration initiative launched by the US, Jordan and the Latin State were "blasphemy". Jihadists and extremists would terrorize the Muslim populace over the actions of Jordan, the Arab World and the West for decades, before being primarily united against the incursion by NATO and the United Nations in 2065. Mars Landings (2037–2039) After the successful launch of the ITS in May 2026, a series of manned missions to Mars were planned for 2030 and 2036 respectively. The fallout of World War 3 and interrelated ongoing conflicts between 2025 and 2028 would unsurprisingly postpone the former mission indefinitely, pushing back the window to January 2036, May 2036 and - eventually - May 2037. The commencement of hostilities in North Africa, peaking in 2039 and 2043, would bring about centuries of unprecedented politicization of the cosmos. Martian Crisis (2039–2066) Russian Unification Wars Catholic Spring (2035–2058) Divided States of America North American invasion of Canada Arab nationalism Creed Wars (2058–2082) Russo–Turk Wars European–Arab conflict North American–Northeastern liberation of Canada United Northern–Central American War (2061–2065) Arabian War (2065–2082) Following the devastating War in North Africa (sometimes referred to as the Arabian War, after the principle nation-state involved), which simultaneously resulted in the collapse of the aggressor faction - the European Bloc - the planet was left without a clear unipolar leader aside from the increasingly fascistic Moon Lobby central to Korea, Eurasia and parts of North America. Britain had exhausted most of its land forces defending against scattered German-Slav invasions, and the Latins had all but complete dominance over a majority of the Western Hemisphere. Even what industrialized regions of Europe that remained standing had all relocated off-world to the newly-established exclave of Kepler, the Keplerians winning the concurrent Martian Civil War against New Mecca. But although the Europeans would export their heavy industry and political weight into the cosmos, so too would the Arabians, and they would share Mars... tentatively. The Arabian War would not only shape Earthling geopolitics for decades to come, but cosmopolitics as well. Needless to say, the clear victors in the war against the United Nations and NATO - the Netherlands, United States of North America and Oceania - which would go on to form the Earth Committee, supplanting a vast majority of the planet's economy, population and landmass, with the rest falling under the purview of the Internationalists and the Lunar Lobby. NATO Invasion of North Africa Backlash and dissolution of UN and NATO Formation of the Earth Committee and International State Internationalist–Pacific Cold War (2093–2189) Turkic–Oceanic Wars Korean Imperialism Turkic Hegemony New Space Race (2065–2131) Trans-human Era (2131–present) Colonization of Mars and Luna Jovian Moons colonization Martian Republics Martian Civil War (2066-2069) Martian America Space Exploration in the 22nd Century Jovian Alliance Titan Corporation Asteroid claims Solar Cold War (2131–present) Jovian–Martian War Jovian Eurasia Moon Lobby Martian-Lunar enclaves Pan-Lunar terrorism Collective Asteroid Treaty Organization (CATO) Category:Wars Category:World War III Category:Frozen War